


Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice, Kiss Me Once Again

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

Mick froze just inside the door to the bedroom he occasionally shared with Leonard. The house the two men had purchased years ago was big enough that each of the three of them had their own room. If one of them didn’t want to sleep alone, it was a simple matter of issuing the invitation. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't realize you already had company."

Leonard motioned to him. "If I... If we didn't want you here, I wouldn’t have invited you."

Mick stepped farther into the room, allowing the door to close behind him, as he watched the blonde on the bed sit up. "Thought I wasn't your type," he commented.

Sara smirked at the reminder of their conversation when their teenage selves had been on board. "I lied," she said simply.

"Haven't you figured out yet?" Leonard asked. "Bad is her type."

"Well, to a certain extent," Sara agreed.

Mick looked to Leonard. "So what's the plan?"

The mostly reformed thief got to his feet and moved with catlike grace across the room. "We've been talking about our sharing," he started and Mick nodded.

"I told you I was fine with it."

"But I'm not sure I am."

Sara's words caused something deep inside Mick to freeze. He'd been okay with sharing Leonard with Sara if he had to, because he didn't think she'd ever try to take the other man away completely, but now. He wasn't surprised; he never got to keep anything good. He'd thought when he came in to find them both here that maybe... But it just went to prove that no one wanted Mick Rory for long.

"Mick. _Mick_!" Leonard's voice brought his attention back to them. And he discovered Sara had moved so she was kneeling on the bed in front of him. He turned so he could see Leonard, confused by the turn of events. "I'm not leaving you," Leonard assured him. "I told you when I came back that I was never going to do that again."

Looking between the two of them, Mick asked, "So. What then?"

"Leonard said you talked about missing women," Sara said. "And we've talked about both of us missing you for different reasons when we're together."

"We aren't unhappy with the way things are," Leonard hastened to explain, "but wouldn't it be better if we could all be together?"

"All three of us?" Mick asked. "And you'd be okay with that?" This time the question was directed at Sara. "After everything?"

"I don't think you would hurt me except on purpose and we can discuss that later," she answered. His eyes gleamed at that answer. "Ready to try?"

"What are we doing?" Mick asked.

"I've kissed both of you," Leonard answered. "Why don't you start with a kiss and see what happens?"

"You going to watch?" Sara asked.

"I do like watching," Leonard replied with a smirk.

Mick almost rolled his eyes at the comment, but Sara distracted him by moving closer, sliding her hands up his chest. He froze as she rested her hands on his shoulders. There was an awkward moment when neither of them was sure who was going to make the first move, then Mick leaned towards her and Sara met him.

He thought the kiss would remain chaste, that they wouldn't be that into each other, but he was wrong. She felt good against him; felt like she belonged. A groan from nearby distracted him. Pulling away from Sara, he turned his gaze towards Leonard who was watching with heated eyes. He grinned then turned back to Sara. "Shall we give him a show?"

Sara gave him a look of her own before leaning back far enough that she could strip off her shirt, tossing it behind her. "He does want to see if we're compatible," she reminded Mick.

No problem there. The pyro raked his gaze down her torso before reaching for her, settling his hands not on her breasts like she expected, but firmly on her ass and pulling her hard against him. This time he didn't try to keep the kiss chaste, asking for entrance as soon as their lips met and Sara eagerly granted it.

By the time they broke apart for the second time, all three of them were panting and both men were showing obvious signs of arousal. Leonard reached for Sara, but Mick pulled her out of reach, shaking his head at his partner. "Go sit," he said, motioning at the chair across the room from where they were currently standing. "You said you wanted to watch."

Leonard looked surprised at the order, but crossed the room and settled into the chair. Once Mick was sure the other man was going to stay, he turned his attention back to Sara. This time he reached for her breast, running a leather-clad finger over it. "You okay with me running the show?" he asked.

"For now," she agreed. Touching his hand, she said, "You don't have to hide with us."

"I know." Mick considered his covered hands. "But not yet."

"Whenever you're ready."

Mick looked over his shoulder to be sure Leonard was watching. "First we're going to start with some more kissing."


End file.
